Cyril Vorsazg
Vendetta: a tale of honor and strife I am a sum of what I have experienced. Perhaps I should start at the beginning though, you are young and my tale might enlighten you. I was birthed upon the Southern Wastes to a mother I never knew. I only know of the pain and agony in those early years as my body tried to survive. It was a bleak and shattered land from a time so long ago I can not truly fathom its age. I have heard many tales of what happened to our worlds, what is true and false are just as elusive. There are a myriad of tales, yet they all speak from the perspective of the teller and their own agenda. Most can agree upon a time when we dwelt upon the third planet that encircled Uba. Our people would later colonize the fourth planet as well, due to our shared tenacity for we are destined for glory and greatness far beyond our own perfect system. Many were those that stood against our magnificence, the Jedi and their childish regime the most prominent. They feared our kind and knew of our destiny through their sorcerous ways. Before we were able to mount a defense against their barbarism though they laid siege upon our two worlds. They obliterated the third planet and bombarded the fourth making it polluted wasteland. Their were those amongst us at that time that had obviously fallen to their ways for they had polluted their blood with weakness and would have been exterminated had they not interfered. Those they took pity upon and moved away from the true blood in an attempt to demoralize the true and pure. They were never of the true blood and are cast aside as Yrak Pootczk. They left to another world far from ours with their new masters. I myself have heard similar tales for as long as I have drawn breath and I believe this to be true. It was upon Uba IV that I drew my first breath of that holy and noxious atmosphere. It breeds the strong and true, that I can certainly assure you. It was there, amongst the ruins of a dead world that I grew into an adult. I have no childhood to speak of, I killed or was in turn. That is our way, it suffers no fools. I learned of hunting, of harvesting the sickly fruit. Our clan was strong, far stronger then most and I was of their pure blood. When time afforded we would hunt those weaker then us, taking their land and domain. I learned quickly lest I become another target. I mastered what was put in front of me and I was as a channa fruit soaking in my culture and philosophy amongst our kind they are intertwined. I learned of the other weaker cultures far into the black. I learned of wealth beyond imagine, of worlds I could only dream of where the water did not poison and kill, but nurture and give life. It was beyond my dreams. It was upon my blooding as a member of our clan that Savrax, our leader, was able to convey to another our vast supremacy. In fear of our disfavor they granted him five massive ships that were to be our herald into the universe at large. Many were those that followed him in his visions and I was no exception. He intended to punish the wicked betrayers of the true from so long ago. I was but just blooded and many were there that stood before us. I was left upon Uba IV, but we all knew it was but a small amount of time for our valiant warlord to return in glory. The empire that ruled the galaxy saw the threat he posed, unknown to him they betrayed him. He was able to bring some retribution upon the cursed that dwell upon Ubertica though it cost him his life as well as those that had followed him. I have heard whisper that it was a battle that few have witnessed, that the numbers were staggering against our lord Savrax. He died as a true blood, fulfilling his destiny. I was lost for a time, falling into the wastes. We appeared weak to the other clans and they took full advantage. I have seen many I knew killed, murdered, and far worse. Should they have been better suited they would have survived as did I. A rogue spacer was what I knew to be the path to wealth. A trandoshan vessel suited me perfectly as it was delivering cargo to our world. I approached the captain and declared a truce to speak of bartering. It seemed confused, but I was able to convey my desire to act upon their behalf acting as a security officer. They are a simple creature and after much explaining It seemed amendable to our bargain. I remember clenching and kissing the soil of my birth and vowing to return when I can offer my people what they needed. Until then I would wander the galaxy and work toward those goals, whatever the price. The blood of Savrax flowed in my veins and I heard its call. Greatness was power and required wealth. I would meet that challenge without fear. Upon the Noss'hoks, their vessel, I worked for many years. I was already more then a capable hunter, but hunting in the deep required different strategies. Through their crude and faulty understanding did I learn their ways of fighting in the deep. It was not long before I mastered their tongue and armaments. I learned of their craft and what I was offered. After two stellar years I felt my debt had been repaid Shiss, the captain, agreed to set me upon Etti IV with my gathered equipment. I had heard of the wealth and power that the Corporate Sector Authority wielded in its conquests. I will learn their secrets, I will succeed where others have failed. I am certain they could use one of my talents. I will learn much, from what I have heard they are as the true. Although they are not destined for our role, I can at least understand whom they are. As to my tale, it is here that I depart for it has yet to be told. It is my crucible, as all of my life has been... Vorsazg, Cyril Vorsazg, Cyril Vorsazg, Cyril